Los jovenes mercenarios
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: El joven Vlad se une al ejercito del general Suvorov para acompañarlo en el sitio de Izmail, y ahí tiene sentimientos a una joven que será su compañera en el combate


Nota: el interés por los estrategas rusos, como el generalísimo Suvorov me ha llevado a escribir este one shot.

Los personajes que aparecen solo pertenecen a Hirano (es la primera vez que lo digo).

El joven de origen rumano llamado Vlad, escapaba de la ciudad de Izmail en la región ucraniana que estaba en poder de las tropas del imperio otomano.

El adolescente huía con lo que le permitían las fuerzas de sus dos piernas para no volver a caer en las garras de aquellos brutales enemigos, que como era sabido, eran crueles e impíos con los que ellos solían dominar infieles.

Huir de la ciudad no fue fácil. Primero tuvo que engañar como pudo a algunas de las odaliscas para que lo sacara, ya que sabía que los jóvenes cristianos eran ultrajados de forma despiadada; tomo una capucha negra para disimular ser un mendigo e ir por las calles y por último, tuvo que salir por un agujero en la muralla; y cuando pudo salir, los jenízaros que estaban de vigilancia lo vieron.

Afortunadamente corrió y corrió para alejarse de la ciudad, además que sus perseguidores se cansaron de buscarlo. Cuando volvieron a la ciudad, dos oficiales de jenízaros, un barbudo y uno de mostachos gruesos les hicieron preguntas sobre el joven fugitivo:

-¡Por Ala! Persiguen a un chico y se les escapa, son una manga de inútiles.

-Disculpe mi oficial, pero no creo que ese joven sea peligroso-Respondió uno de los soldados.

-Más le vale, además de lo que nos preocupa son las tropas rusas-Dijo el de bigote grueso.

Cuando las fuerzas lo estaban por abandonar, el joven iba a caer rendido ya que estaba cansado de correr tanto; de pronto se escucharon ruidos, y el chico comenzó a entrar en pánico, si llegaban a ser los turcos de vuelta, sufriría un terrible castigo.

De repente, aparecieron dos soldados con chaquetas verdes y gorros con plumas que le apuntaban con sus fusiles, pero Vlad se alivió al saber que eran soldados rusos:

-¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes?-Le preguntaron.

-He huido de los turcos, yo era su prisionero-Respondió.

-Ah, entonces venid con nosotros, debes estar muy cansado.

Recogido con amabilidad por los soldados, lo llevaron al campamento en donde estaba el generalísimo Alexander Suvorov, preparándose para marchar contra la ciudad de Izmail; al ver al joven pregunto:

-¿Quién es ese chico?

-Un joven que huyo de los turcos, mi general-Respondió uno.

-Veo que esta maltratado, báñenlo, denle de comer y vestidlo con ropas nuevas ¡Ahora!-Ordeno el general.

-Si señor-Respondió otro.

Después de haberse higienizado y de haberse puesto nuevas prendas como usan los soldados, Vlad se sentía un guerrero listo para batallar.

De repente en el campamento, vio a una adolescente rubia y de tez morena, su nombre era Integra, y fue rescatada por las tropas del generalísimo de los turcos.

Venciendo su timidez, comenzó a hacerle preguntas para conocerla:

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Vlad, estoy encantado de conocer a una niña muy bella.

-Encantado, soy Integra-Respondió ruborizada.

-Que sorpresa de conoceos, al estar prisionero de los turcos vivía en una pesadilla que deseaba despertar.

-Qué suerte, yo soy inglesa y el barco en el que viajaba fue atacado por corsarios turcos que dieron muerte a mis padres, me hicieron esclava, pero poco después las tropas de Suvorov me rescataron.

-Tranquila, cuando hayamos vencido a los turcos, te llevare conmigo.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?-Pregunto.

-A Rumania, tengo tíos ahí.

Mientras tanto, el generalísimo reunió a todos los oficiales en su carpa a discutir del ataque:

-Primero bombardearemos las murallas y acto seguido lo atravesaremos.

-Pero pueden huir por mar-Dijo uno.

-Descuiden, contrate a un español que comanda una flotilla, él nos ayudara en ese lugar.

Cuando ya estaban en condiciones de combatir, el general dio la orden de avanzar a la ciudad, uno de los sargentos se acercó a Vlad y le dio una espada:

-Ten, confió que demostraras tu valor en combate.

-Lo hare-Respondió tomando el sable.

Marchando hacia la ciudad, el general ordeno que adelantasen los cañones para iniciar el bombardeo, y envió a un mensajero para que avise al comandante de la flotilla para que se vaya preparando.

Al llegar, los jenízaros avisaron que se acercaba el enemigo, por lo que tuvieron que apuntar sus piezas de artillería contra los rusos; los dos oficiales estaban pasmados al ver al generalísimo:

-Por Ala, no dejare que esos infieles se apoderen de la ciudad-Pronuncio el oficial barbado.

Cuando inicio el bombardeo, las almenas de la ciudad volaban con los soldados que andaban por ahí, algunos cañones otomanos estallaban si una bala impactaba cerca de donde había pólvora.

Pero los otomanos no iban a dejar que los rusos tomaran la ciudad, estaban dispuestos a luchar a muerte. Aunque otros trataron de ir hacia el mar, pero para sorpresa, no tenían salida ya que se aproximaba la flotilla dispuesta a unirse al sitio.

Los soldados de chaquetas verdes comenzaron a abrir fuego contra los vigilantes que quedaban, Vlad disparaba con una gran puntería, ninguno escapaba de las balas que despedía su fusil. Sin embargo, estaban preparando las escaleras para adentrarse a la ciudad.

Al hacerlo, los que estaban sobre las murallas se enfrentaron salvajemente a los guardias y soldados otomanos, los que venían en la ayuda caían por las balas de los turcos; desde abajo los oficiales animaban a los demás a acompañar a sus compañeros.

Desde la costa, la flotilla abrió fuego contra el fuerte, los violentos cañonazos desmoralizaban a los turcos.

Mientras ayudaban a sus compañeros, de lejos vio a Integra luchando valerosamente contra los turcos; asustado por si le hacían algo fue en su ayuda, avanzando entre amigos y enemigos, se encontró con los dos oficiales que comenzaron a hostigarlo con sus cimitarras; algunos rusos trataban de ayudarle, pero cayeron por los sablazos de los oficiales.

Lidiando con el barbado y bigotón, perdió de vista a Integra, pues temía perderla ya que comenzaba a tener sentimientos por ella, como amor; pero el oficial barbudo le amenazaba:

-Si llego a derrotarte, ultrajareis tu cadáver, así su alma estará tan sucia que descenderás al infierno.

De repente, el bigotón recibió un disparo en el brazo izquierdo, el disparo provino de la pistola de Integra, y ahí el sargento que le dio la espada al joven rumano se lanzó a los dos otomanos y hundió el acero de su sable en el vientre del bigotón.

Vlad aprovecho la situación e hirió al barbado de un costado, pero este no se daba por vencido, hasta que fue ultimado por los disparos de los soldados rusos.

El joven se abalanzó a Integra para evitar que el fuego que se expandía con una explosión la alcanzara, pero Vlad quedo herido cuando una astilla impacto en él; ella trataba de ayudarlo, pero sus compañeros la sacaron de ahí antes que se consuma por las llamas.

Cuando Integra despertó en la carpa del cirujano, vio en otra cama a Vlad que estaba gravemente herido; y también se enteró que el sitio de la ciudad fue un éxito, los otomanos cayeron ante el ataque el Suvorov, que se decía que no perdió ninguna batalla y era un buen estratega.

Ella se acero a Vlad que se estaba recuperando y le dijo:

-Cuando te recuperes iremos a Rumania.

-Claro, al igual que hice en el sitio, lo haría por siempre-Respondió.


End file.
